Kagero's Grief
by Alienfromx
Summary: The loss of a friend is never easy.


Kagero's Grief

I should have expected to lose people close to me during the war, and yet I was unprepared when it happened. I had jut returned to the palace after suffering a defeat by Corrin's army. My mind had been entirely focused on my failure as a retainer to Lord Ryoma. The army was just too strong and determined, far more than any of us had anticipated.

It was during my time of humility that Orochi left. She told me that she would be joining the Hoshidan forces led by Lord Takumi to assist the rebellion in Cheve. I merely nodded when she told me the news and told her to do her best. Orochi assured me that the cards had foretold her victory. She always based nearly every decision made off of what those cards told her. I personally could never really tell if those cards truly had the powers that she claimed they did, but they seemed to give her comfort so I listened to her without rudeness.

I spent the rest of my time in the palace going over what went wrong. There was something about Lord Corrin and his allies that bothered me. I had heard that they were traitors to the kingdom and were absolutely vicious like the rest of Nohr. However, the reality I came across was very different. Lord Corrin came across as naïve but determined person. He resembled Lord Ryoma in his own way. A few in his army fit the description of Nohrian soldiers, but a good number also appeared to have a sense of honor.

 _Perhaps I'm wrong about them_ , I thought to myself. Of course the situation with Nohr was more complex than many of us liked to admit, but it was reassuring in a way to see confirmation for myself that there was more to Nohr and Lord Corrin than we believed.

I trained diligently at the palace, focusing on nothing but my loss and how it could have gone better. Ninjas such as myself can only think about our duty and training. We can be called at a moment's notice and be killed that same day. The same is true for any of us in the army.

Night had fallen and I was resting my body in the event of a sudden mission. That's when I received a sudden interruption from Lord Ryoma.

"Hello, Kagero," he said. There was something off about him. I could detect a tension in his voice.

"What is it, milord?" I asked diligently. Even though we were close, I was still his retainer and made sure to behave as such when spoken to by him.

"I…have something I want to tell you."

I stood up from my resting position and nodded.

"Feel free to share," I said.

Lord Ryoma cleared his throat while looking at the floor.

"I hate to tell this to you," he said hesitantly. There was a short pause before Lord Ryoma finally spit it out. "Orochi is dead."

This was one of those few moments where my mind completely threw away everything and shut down. I could feel my heart beginning to pound as my eyes widened at the news.

"…What?" I asked, trying hard to hide my concern.

"She was executed by a Nohrian commander during the battle at Cheve," said Lord Ryoma. He tried to mask his strained voice with a straight face, but I could still see through it. "Reina and…Scarlet…as well."

"And Lord Takumi?" I asked nervously.

Lord Ryoma sighed. "…He's okay, but he's been badly injured."

"That's good to hear," I said shortly. My mind was more focused on Orochi, as much as it pains me to say that. Things like this happen in the line of duty, but it still hurts a lot when the loss is someone close to you. I thought of Orochi as someone who could always pull me out of my more serious moments and help me enjoy life. Now she was gone.

"Excuse me, milord," I said quietly, "I'd like some time to think."

Lord Ryoma smiled kindly and nodded. "As you wish, Kagero," he said.

I went back and stared up at the ceiling. My body felt as if it had been frozen solid. I couldn't move. All I could feel were tears streaming down my face. This wasn't like me. Ninja aren't supposed to let their emotions take control of them like this, yet there I was. I cried for a while, struggling to keep quiet so that no one else would hear me.

My last memory of Orochi involved her and I sitting by the brook where we first met. I'd made her a card to replace one that she'd recently lost. I remembered her telling me that our friendship would outlast the end of the world. My tears started building up again as those words played in my head again. That card I gave her was in her hand when she left. She said it had helped her obtain her fortune of victory.

"Orochi…" I whispered in a teary gasp. "You let my card lead you to death."

Who would be next to die? Reina was already dead. Perhaps Saizo would be next, or one of the royal siblings. The idea of losing all those close to me became an increasing reality that I couldn't escape from.

The only choice I had left was to train even more. I needed to get stronger. Nohr wouldn't be easy to defeat if our last battle was a sign of anything. Lord Ryoma counted on me. All of Hoshido counted on me, as well as the rest of the army. I would become stronger and avenge my friend.

I wiped away my tears as I thought of what I had said to Orochi that day. I promised to carry her smile with me for the rest of my life. Orochi may have been killed, but the sight of her smile was still fresh in my head. I would fight so that Hoshidans would be able to smile and laugh the same way she did.

That's what I thought anyway.

Unfortunately, reality proved me wrong.

I lay here lying on the floor with fatal cuts and wounds all over my body. I can't move anymore and my vision is starting to blur. The Nohrians have defeated us and I failed to avenge Orochi. Saizo and Lord Ryoma are either dead at this point or captured. It's selfish of me to think of my personal grievances when all of Hoshido may suffer. The only positive outcome from all of this is that I'll once again be with Orochi. In fact, just thinking of that makes me smile for the first time in a while.

I'm sorry Hoshido for failing to protect you.

Lord Ryoma, please forgive me for being incapable of protecting you and Hoshido.

Saizo…we may not have always seen eye-to-eye, but I respected you as a ninja and friend.

Orochi…we'll finally be together again. Maybe this time I'll be able to smile with you.


End file.
